More Than Words
by Clarivoyance
Summary: Mikan is taken by the Primary School Principal and hidden in the ESP HQ Building. Will Natsume be able to save his beloved Polka Dots!


Hi everyone!

This is my first ever GA FIC!

The name of the song is More Than Words... I dunno the artist but i love this song.

I love Natsu X Mikan Parings! They're sooooo cute

Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the song (Sigh!)

* * *

><p>The story is set after chapter 142. Up until then everything is the same. This is my version of Natsume and Mikan's love and how he finally frees her from the Tower!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saying I love you<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Is not the words I want to hear from you**__**  
><strong>__**It's not that I want you**__**  
><strong>__**Not to say, but if you only knew**__**  
><strong>__**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**__**  
><strong>_

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**__**  
><strong>__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**__**  
><strong>__**Cos I'd already know**_

Mikan Sakura was taken and locked away in a room. This was the price she paid to protect the academy from Z. The only thing she looked forward to was the third Saturday of every month.

All her friends missed her and spoke of her often. Hotaru had forgotten she owned a camera and sat by an album with pictures of her favorite Baka most of the time or just simply looked up into the sky. She couldn't locate her anywhere. But worst of all was Natsume. He continued to do missions for the ESP, hoping beyond hope that he would find her somewhere in the maze of the HQ. Then almost as if his wish was granted one day the primary school principal took him to a corridor with a strong barrier around it. He couldn't see anything but a hazy outline of a figure almost his age that healed him but he knew it was her.

She saw him the first time on the third Friday of December. He could not see her and she wasn't allowed to speak. So she left a tiny little Alice Stone in his clenched hand. He left without acknowledging anything. She knelt down there itself on the ground and let her emotions show. She saw him walk away and cried her eyes out.

He never told anyone. He never showed the crystal to anyone. It was tiny shaped like an octahedron. After that the third Friday of every month became his favorite day. He went escorted and each time returned with a tiny crystal of a different shape in his hand.

It had been exactly one year since the first time he had been healed by her but it was a Saturday. He had still not found a way of letting her know he knew. For the first time in his life Natsume Hyuga went looking for help. He sat all day at bear's cabin in the northern woods dreaming of the sakura tree, their sakura tree. Then finally after a long wait of almost half a day bear came by. He just held out his hand to hand over a pretty drawstring purse. No words were necessary as bear took the purse and handed him a box in return.

Later that night Natsume sat on his windowsill and opened the package. There were 3 alice stones in it. One orange in color, one aquamarine and the third was blue topaz. All shaped like hearts with a letter underneath them.

_Dear Natsume,_

_The blue stone is the insertion alice. Use it to insert the nullification stone and teleportation stone in your body it will help you in your missions, keep you safe and healthy as well._

_PD_

As he lay in bed, he read that letter over a million times that night. Mikan was at that moment busy making a pendant for a beautiful red heart shaped alice stone that bear had bought back for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would you do if my heart was torn in two<strong>__**  
><strong>__**More than words to show you feel**__**  
><strong>__**That your love for me is real**__**  
><strong>__**What would you say if I took those words away**__**  
><strong>__**Then you couldn't make things new**__**  
><strong>__**Just by saying I love you**_

It's been 6 years since then. She waited but for the first time he wasn't there. She sat in the corridor next to the barrier all night, hoping, praying and waiting for his safe return. Her heart was breaking when an authorized agent came running.

"Miss Sakura… You have to come with me to the hospital but you will have to wear this bracelet and earring first."

"Hai" she would do anything to just go and see if it was him, if he was okay.

They teleported to the hospital but Mikan was getting already fatigued as the inhibitors were sapping her strength. She saw him there. Black marks of the killer alice all over him. She worked there all night trying to remove all the alice as soon as possible. She did the last bit of skin on his body. She pulled out the last patch harmed by that alice and turned it into a stone and collapsed out of fatigue.

Till date they had never said a word to each other. Only sometimes bear would return with a box of hallowan late at night with a note signed _"pervert"_ which she'd find the next morning. Sometimes Natsume would find bear waiting for him late at night to do up his bandages which often smelt suspiciously of strawberries. And so it went on for a while.

Mikan's 18th Birthday was a gloomy affair for her. Little did she she know that a huge surprise would be waiting for her. For the past 8 years since the day she had first healed Natsume, he had told no one but Hotaru.

_Flashback_

Hotaru was working in her lab trying yet again to locate Mikan but the new scanner also came out blank. She took out her baka gun and shot the horrible new equipment, for once the stoic ice queen had despair written all over her face.

"I know where she is" Natsume said as he entered the lab.

"Where?"

"She's in the HQ maze, the principal took me there. We can't break her out, it'll raise havoc. We need to find a way to get rid of the ESP. Shiki is not controlled by them, I have a plan but I need your help."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to build a tracker that is immune to alice barriers. Also I need you to build this using this" Natsume handed Hotaru a blueprint and an alice stone.

_End Flashback_

Natsume's plan came into action 2years ago. He needed her to be out of the barrier. While she was busy saving his life, he used the insertion alice stone she had given him to insert the tracker into her back.

Mikan sat in her room oblivious to all the happenings outside. She was sad, she missed Hotaru, and all her other friends. She missed Natsume most of all, today wasn't even a Friday so he wouldn't come. Bear cheered her up by baking her a cake. She set it on the table and put a recent picture of all her friends next to it.

"There! See bear now it feels like all of them are right here. Just look how tall they've all become. Hotaru looks so beautiful, you' chan is all grown up and permy's hair is longer too. Come bear chan lets cut the cake."

After they had cut and eaten the cake made by Bear, he handed her an envelope.

"Ne.. Bear chan? Who's this from?" as she read the note her eyes filled with tears and a beautiful smile lit up her face. Just then there was huge tremor that shook the building. Mikan screamed and held onto the table. The note fell to the ground. It read…

_Polka Dots,_

_I love you_

_Pervert._

* * *

><p>Till last year, Natsume had followed his orders to the letter and Z was finally out of the way. The principal was now using Natsume for his personal missions of plunder and to gain more power. It was then that Natsume approached Shiki and told him of his plan. Shiki had sent Sakurano and Subaru to help Hotaru with her "Assignment" and then 3 days before Mikan's 18 birthday, the machine was completed and in position. It was then that Natsume rebelled against the principal and did not go for his assigned mission. Then next day the principal sent for Natsume to come to him in the night, but Natsume didn't go.<p>

The next morning (Mikan's Birthday) The principal sent agents to capture him, Natsume dodged around them and made them chase. Soon the entire security squad of the principal was running around looking for Natsume. With the principal left unguarded, Hotaru along with a few others had blown up the wall of his office. Hotaru activated her machine which centered around using the powers of the stealing alice stone to steal all the alices from the principals' body.

The stealing alice stone that Mikan had given Natsume had enough power just for 1 use and it shattered to pieces just as all the alices were sucked out the ESP head's body. The principal's body began to transform, first he began to grow taller and then he began to age until he became as old as he actually was. Sickly and old he collapsed in a heap. All his supporters were captured by Ruka's animals, piyo and with the help of the other students of class 2B. Shiki took command over the school as the ESP was sentenced to life imprisonment in a special alice prision.

During this time Mikan had recovered from the initial shock and hoped that the barrier was broken. She ran out but the barrier was still up. Natsume had made Shiki promise that he wouldn't let Mikan in harms way. She fell to the floor in despair and wished that all her friends were okay. She sat there for a long time but no one came.

As it began to grow dark she went back to her room and stood by her window watching the snow fall. She saw a shooting star pass through the sky and she wished with all her heart for Natsume. She wished she could see him just once on her birthday to tell him how much she loves him.

Suddenly the door opened and just as she spun around all the lights in her room went out.

_**Now that I've tried to, talk to you and make you understand.**_

_**All you have to do,**_

_**Is close your eyes and just reach out your hands,**_

_**And touch me…**_

_**Hold me close don't ever let me go,**_

_**More than words, Is all I ever need you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'd already know…**_

The last verse of her favorite love song was playing somewhere not too far away. As her eyes got adjusted to the dark she though she saw a silhouette walk into her room and trip over the edge of the carpet and curse.

"Ouch! Darn it! Mikan!"

"Na.. Natsume..?" she barely spoke in more than a whisper.

"To hell with it!" Suddenly a flame appeared in kuro-neko's hand and his handsome face lit up in its light. "Mikan…." He breathed as he held out his flame toward her…

She just stood there wide eyed for moment and all he could think was she looked like an angel in the dim light. Slowly she took a few steps toward him as did he. He held out his other hand toward her and she took it. Both their breaths hitched as they at last gazed into eyes of the other. 8 years of separation in undying love smoldering in their eyes.

Slowly Natsume lifted her chin as he lowered his head and at long last tasted the sweet lips of his beloved polka dots. The flame in his hand went out as he deepened the kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mikan moaned and gave in her hands wrapping around his neck and ruffling his silky hair.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

The couple was blasted off their feet and onto the ground with sore heads as Imai blew out the smoke of her gun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan was of her feet in a second as she rushed to hug her best friend and for the first time Hotaru didn't stop her.

"Don't ever vanish off my panda tracker Baka"

Soon afterward Mikan met all her other friends and they celebrated the liberation of the school from the clutches of the ESP with grand party.

At the Party

"Hey where's Mikan?" Inochu asked Hotaru who looked at ruka petting piyo and ran away with her camera, money signs in her eyes.

Near the (their) Sakura Tree

"Natsume Hyuga! You are and unbelievable sociopath! How could you leave the party and ME and just lounge about he…mmpph" ….… "I hate you"

One eyebrow delicately rose on the kuro-neko's forehead

*Giggle* "I love you kitty"

An annoyed smile made its way to Hyuga's lips before he claimed his strawberry's lips again

* * *

><p>Review please ^_^<p>

Also a big Thanks to all those who reviewed my HP Fic Poker face. I'll try to write an epilogue or if i'm feeling more creative perhaps a squeal :)


End file.
